


Bless you with love for the road that you go.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter pulls the blanket tighter around his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless you with love for the road that you go.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Sleep Song by Secret Garden.

Peter pulls the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Sitting on the back porch, he stares up at the sky. It's a bit chilly out but not too bad, and he wont stay out for too much longer anyways. Peter looks up at the moon, and wonders where Wade is right now. What he's doing, if he's looking at the moon as well, thinking of Peter. Hopefully he'll be home soon. He never stays away for too long, when he's on his missions. Peter looks up at the moon, and thinks of Wade.


End file.
